


Day 11 -- Shield

by Flamebird38



Series: 31 Days of Apex [11]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebird38/pseuds/Flamebird38
Summary: The most nerve-racking thing a Legend can do is try to heal in the middle of a fight. When Bangalore's only option is to do just this, will she be able to pull off the win against a duo?
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Series: 31 Days of Apex [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811551
Kudos: 16





	Day 11 -- Shield

There’s no mistaking any part of the Apex Games as being easy. It requires stamina, strength, and good aim. But, above all else, it requires strategy. The Games constantly stacked itself against the odd man. It is a team game after all. If someone isn’t on top of their game when every obstacle comes at them, they might as well sacrifice themselves to the ring and get it over with. Unfortunately, today, I am the odd man.

Both of my squadmates met their unfortunate end when I was forced to activate my creeping barrage to end the enemy squad. Missiles don’t know who’s friendly and who’s not. All they know is to blow up whatever is around them. I assumed that I could snag their banner cards and quickly respawn them. No harm, no foul. But I was too late to realize that there are no more accessible respawn beacons.

So, now I sit. Waiting. There is only one enemy team left, a duo. I wait in the corner of a house just barely inside the ring. I clutch my peacekeeper to my chest, trying to hear for any signs of the last two. I have full health and gear, but that usually does little against a double team. As the ring starts to close, my breathing wants to quicken but I don’t let it.

Then I hear footsteps. Right outside the window. I peek and see Mirage and Loba casually walking by. Normally, it would be completely idiotic to be so off guard, but they — and by they I mean the only smart one, Loba — seem to know they have the advantage. I aim my peacekeeper, barely over the window ledge at Mirage’s head. I try to wait for the choke to charge so I can get maximum damage, but that’s when I remember how obnoxiously loud the charge sound actually is. Both of them look up at the same time. I take the shot at Mirage then try to get another off on Loba. She pulls her flatline and starts firing away. 

The noise of the bullets flying into the house sends me trying to duck for cover. Unfortunately, even with my speed I acquired from the IMC, a few of her shots make contact with my head. I hear my shields crack. Fuck. My health barely above the halfway threshold. Double fuck. I gotta heal and heal fast. 

I pop my smoke, trying to create more cover for myself. The only entrance to the building is now cut off by the ring. I have either cemented my own fortress or I’ve dug my own grave. Either way, it buys me time. I pull out my only phoenix kit and start the regeneration process. Only ten seconds… How hard can it be?

Ten. I hear mirage using a bunch of little heals outside

Nine. I should be okay… right?

Eight. I hear something land in the opposite corner of the room.

Seven. I realize Loba was able to use her jump drive through the window.

Six. I hear her heels colliding with the wooden floor.

Five. Halfway there. Come on. Come on.

Four. My heart starts pounding in my chest. Hurry up.

Three. I try to tuck myself in the corner as much as possible.

Two. I start to see her— caught.

Loba takes her staff and knocks the phoenix kit from my hands, canceling the entire process. Triple fuck. As the smoke starts to dissipate, I can see the smirk on her face more clearly. I would be upset that I’m trapped in this corner like an animal, but I was the one who put myself here. Loba uses her staff to lift my chin and make me look up at her. 

“On your knees for me? Oh, Sergeant, you shouldn’t have.” She only smirks harder, pulling out her wingman. She crouches, getting close to me. “You know, it doesn’t have to end this way,” she purrs directly into my ear. 

“You’re right, it doesn’t.” I slam my body against hers. Her wingman goes flying from her hand. I try to pin her down. Unfortunately, Corset strikes when my weight isn’t centered. Next thing I know, she’s the one on top of me. She has her staff pressing down on my neck. It gets harder and harder to breathe with every passing second. I try to unseat her but her weight is firmly in place. 

“It's a shame,” She hums at me. “We could have had so much fun, but instead here we are. Me on top but not exactly in the way I imagined.” She clicks her tongue as I start grasping at her staff to get the pressure to release so I can inhale once more. I can feel myself slipping away, my health getting lower and lower with every untaken breath. I can feel my eyes start to roll into the back of my head. 

Loba leans down closer, watching me. “Maybe when all this is said and done,” she says, “I’ll show you what it’s really like to have me on top. Hm?”

  
I try to look her in the eyes once more, and I even attempt to try and tell her there was no way in hell her little proposal was going to happen. As I feel my life slipping into the patiently waiting arms of death, I can't stop thinking about one thing.  _ Next time, I just need to use a damn shield battery. _


End file.
